The Keeper
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: Vader learns information about Obi-Wan during the Jedi massacre that changes everything. The Universe will never be the same. Can be read as platonic and/or pre-slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Keeper

**Rating: **M for referenced violence and manipulation

**Beta:** Fallen Prophetess- Any remaining mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas and Disney own them.

**Previously Published**: Obikin Big Bang 2018 on AO3

**Pairing**: Can either be read as romantic or platonic Obikin. Referenced Anidala

**Warnings: **Emotionally unstable Anakin; Confused and hurt Obi-Wan; Pregnant Padme; Jedi massacre; Manipulative holocrons

**Summary:** Vader learns information about Obi-Wan during the Jedi massacre that changes everything. The Universe will never be the same.

-Text Key-

'_**Force conversations'**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Emphasized points**

'"_**Emphasized**__ thoughts"'_

Movie Dialogue indicator*****

* * *

"You are not our Firebird." Came the whispers from the holocrons in the once secure vault within the former Jedi Temple.

"No, I am the one who is here to free you from the Jedi and take you to your rightful place with my master." Vader bragged as he reached to take the first of the holocrons from their shelves in the cold, black metal lined room. He felt an electric shock run through his body as he made contact with the holocron.

"We have no interest in your master, fallen Jedi." The holocron in question seemed to hiss. "Our interest is in the Unified Jedi force user, our Firebird. The line of Bane means nothing to us."

"I am no Jedi. They are traitors to the Republic and my master." Vader declared as he pulled his hand away from the offending holocron. He now turned his attention to a holocron that appeared to be more ancient and less likely to have been tampered with by the Jedi. Only to get zapped with a strong electric current. "Surely you must be seeking to be reunited with those who would learn your teachings and further the Sith empire. The Jedi have kept you lock up and silent in their crypt."

"We have not been silent. You are mistaken Fallen One," the Ancient holocron seemed to growl. "You know nothing of the true workings of the organization which you have sought to destroy."

"I know everything about the Jedi. However, I never realized it was possible for holocrons to betray their creator's causes." Vader sneered at the offending holocron.

'_The Jedi must have tampered with the holocrons to impair them from being able to willing leave the Temple. Perhaps there is a way to rewire them…_'

The voices started off as a murmur that grew into a din. "How dare you Fallen One believe that we have allowed ourselves to be tamper with by the pathetic ones who entombed us here. Why do you have the audacity to assume that we have betrayed ourselves? Because we seek the Jedi Keeper that has cared for us since he was one of our enemies' Padawans?"

"There is no ways that any true Sith would seek or want to continue any contact with the Jedi scum." Vader snarled as he moved forwards to grab one of the holocrons.

"You know nothing Fallen One. He is worthy of our teachings, our little Firebird is, he is one that we seek to teach. The question is, are you?"

"How can I prove my worth to you?" Vader demanded, "What must I do to show that my Master and I are more worthy to receive your teachings than any puny Jedi."

"Are you that high on the Darkness or are you that arrogant that you would dare to tell us, the most Ancient of the Sith who is and who is not worthy of our teaching?" A soft, but strong, deadly voice called from what appeared to be an ancient holocron. "Would you swear an oath of allegiance to us over the Banite Sith? Would you bring us our Firebird to be taught to show us that you are worthy to be taught our greatness? Or would you betray us like all those in the line of Bane?"

"I do not know if your keeper is alive. An order was set to kill all the Jedi." Vader did not want to risk his opportunity to gain knowledge from the holocrons, but he knew there was little to no chance that the holocron's Jedi was still alive.

"Our keeper is alive." A female voice from a sleeker holocron declared. "He has survived through much and lived. What magic and force manipulation we have been able to regain throughout our imprisonment, we have used to monitor our Firebird."

'_Why are they so focused on this Firebird? Who in Hoth is this supposed Firebird and why did they label him with such a ridiculous name_?'

Vader made his belief well known to the ancient and not-so-ancient Sith. "You would be better served to go with me now to my master."

"If you bring him to us to corrupt, we will teach you the wisdom as we teach him."

Vader again reached out to gather the Sith holocrons to bring them to his Master. However, the Ancient holocron's next words caused Vader to stop moving immediately.

"If you ever wish to gain any of our wisdom which your Banite master would deny you, you will bring us our red-headed Firebird."

'_There was only one red-head in the Temple… it cannot be. Ob… Kenobi would never serve as the holocrons' keeper. He is too weak._"

"Who is this Firebird you so desperately seek." Vader demanded.

There were noises that sounded like laughs coming from the holocrons, before one voice answered Vader's question.

"His Jedi keepers called him Kenobi."

'_Kiff._'

* * *

"Why do you seek Kenobi? What could possibly draw you to such a light entrenched traitor?" The newly fallen Jedi growled the question at the keepers of the Sith knowledge.

The Sith holocrons had known this question was coming.

"He is not a traitor, merely brainwashed by the Jedi to remain light." The voice of Ajunta Pall stated simply.

Darth Traya picked up where Pall had left off. "His anger was delicious when he was a child and remained a sight to behold when his Jedi keepers sought to harm his Pride. The betrayal is has experienced made his anger even sweeter."

"His Pride?" Apparently Traya's words had triggered the little Fallen One's curiosity.

"His former Padawan. He frequently spoke aloud while tending to us as he didn't realize we could hear him at times when we were quiet." Darth Revan offhandly answered. The best way to manipulate this Fallen One to do their bidding was to pique his curiosity and his desire for answers. "His keepers made sure that any knowledge he gained about how we functioned was purged from his mind."

Darth Phobos easily caught on to the others' plan to lure the fallen Jedi into obeying their commands. "He would seem to unconsciously speak about his precious Padawan and the Jedi Masters' behavior towards him. At times we thought our Firebird was ready to be turned, but then Old One and his ilk would interfere."

"Obi-Wan would speak of m.. his Padawan?" The young one asked of the dead Siths, "for what purpose?"

"Obi-Wan… was that the Firebird's proper name?" Lord Villa inquired of the former Jedi. "It suits."

"He spoke of love and attachment for his Padawan." Darth Zannah whispered. Despite being of the line of Bane, she had no desire for her Master's line to continue.

The young one seemed to deflate, before something hard seemed to enter into his eyes. "Kenobi has no love for anyone, he is emotionless. He cannot be the one of whom you speak."

Revan observed the change and communicated silently with his breathren. '_**I believe we have found how this one fell**_.'

"Yet he is who we speak of. We know our Keeper." Reven replied to the emotional boy upon hearing Revan's observation. "Just as we know that you were his Padawan, taken from him too early by those who sought to destroy you."

"He held me back." The Firebird's Anakin stated almost sullenly, but there was a hint of something else…

'_**Longing**_' Darth Cognus whispered to Revan and the others. '_**He longs for the Firebird's affection. He does not realize he already had it**__._'

"Is that what your new Master told you? That he sought to hold you back?" Traya stated. "A wise man knows that there is always more to learn. Be warned little Fallen One, pride is a sin of the Banite line."

"He sought to protect you. He used his greatest weapons to defend you- his words and his mind." The Sith Emperor added. "A gifted orator, our Firebird."

"He foresaw many things while he was in our room, things that the Elder Jedi did not allow him to remember… that his sightless Master refused to allow him to remember as he was focused on the 'here and now.'" Cognus whisper. She, like Zannah, was equally interested in seeing her former line fall and seeing a newer, better line arise from the ashes. Their little Jedi guardian would be well suited for the task once he fell. Now it was merely a matter of convince the Firebird's former Padawan to turn on his new Banite master.

"Kenobi never had visions. He never believed that one could see the future." The brat scowled as he answered.

'_**Obviously, our little Firebird did not listen to the little Fallen One's vision**__._' Phobos whispered to her breathren.

The deceased Siths could almost feel Cognus seeking something in the cosmic force, before she slowly relayed the Dark Side's message to them. '_**Our Firebird's confidence in his and others foresight outside of that Troll's will have to be rebuilt**_.'

There was murmuring between the holocrons that was almost perceptual to the Fallen One's ears, but it was Revan and Pall who confirmed what the others were thinking.

'_**We are agreed. We must use the Fallen One to lure our Firebird and then use our combined strength to turn our little Jedi**__._'

"Why would he believe in foresight when his Jedi master tried to beat his ability out of him? The Grey One considered the Firebird's gift to be a path to the dark side." Villa outright challenged the former Padawan. "Our Firebird is of the Unified Force, not of the Living. That was why he was a holocron keeper. But his **Master** never accepted that. He deemed the Firebird's gifts to be paltry and based merely on the Little One's anxiety. His master made sure though that he would never remember his visions."

"He... he never told me he was a keeper," the Fallen One stuttered in a quiet hurt voice. Then the Banite anger arouse. "Another thing he kept from me."

'_**Cognus,**_' Traya called to the younger Sith Lady skilled in mind magic.

'_**I will undo the shade my line's descendent has left in the Fallen One's mind**_.'

"It was not his secret to tell, little Fallen One." Revan admonished his fellow former Jedi as Cognus worked her magic to release the twisted anger the current Banite Master had placed in the young human's mind. "It is interesting that you are so focused on what he kept from you that were not within his power to tell when you kept many secrets from him."

"I kept nothing from him." The young man defiantly stated.

"You kept your marriage and your love of the Senator from him." Zannah retorted, "I believe even in this changing world that one could consider that to be keeping secrets from Kenobi."

"What?" The new Sith gaped at the holocrons in front of him. "There is no way you could know that…"

"He knew of course." Traya stated weaving her web of lies, truth, and all that lay in-between. "He spoke about it occasionally as he tended to us. It hurt him that you would not speak of it, but he stated that he always wanted to give your space to tell him. He believed you would tell him when you felt you were ready. All he wanted was for you to be happy… I wonder who told you that he was intentionally keeping things from you."

"My master, Sidious told me." The Firebird's Pride responded in a soft voice. The effects of Traya's web and Cognus' mind magic already becoming evident.

"Does Sidious have much contact with our Firebird?" Pall asked in an offhanded manner.

"What?!" The young one exclaimed "No, why would he want to have contact with Obi… a Jedi?"

"But he had contact with you?" Villa clarified.

"Yes, of course, he was ensuring I would be prepared to take my rightful place." The baby Sith replied.

"Then he would have no knowledge of our Keeper but what you gave him." Traya prompted.

"No," The boy, for that is what he seemed to be at the moment, appeared to be confused as he responded. Still the current Sith Lord's magic was strong, "But he knew that Kenobi was like all Jedi…"

"Such arrogance to believe you know everything when you know nothing." Villa quietly raged. "He played you little one. He played you like an instrument because he knew you would never question him and he knew what you desired the most."

"Your precious Firebird held me back and never showed me the love that you claim he had for me." The boy stated firmly, but tears were running down his cheeks.

"You seem to expect that a blind man would be able to describe the sight of rainbow after a stormy day." Phobos questioned.

"What?! No!" The child cried out. "What in Hoth are you talking about?"

"You assume that someone who has been raised to shun emotions would be able to express them." Phobos clarified.

"Anyone who is human knows how to express emotions." The Fallen One replied

"You would assume that, wouldn't you little fallen Jedi?" Revan asked

"Fine, say I believe you." The former Jedi defiantly declared, fire briefly flashing in his eyes. "What attracts you so much to Obi-Wan? What makes you think that you can corrupt him?"

"He is a force of nature waiting to be unleashed; with the right trigger he will fall." Pall identified as she remembered the fiery child that their Firebird had been before the Jedi sought to dose his flames.

"He has never been tempted before." The former Jedi was wavering. Cognus' mind magic, the other Sith holocrons' logic, and the Fallen One's repressed love for Kenobi were untangling the mess that the current Sith Lord had made.

"He has, but those are his stories to tell." Phobos whispered, "but he will not have anything preventing him from telling you the truth once you reclaim your true Master from the false light the Jedi have forced upon him.

"Y… you lie."

"You lie to yourself. You know what would trigger him to fall. Is it not said where there is Skywalker, there is Kenobi." Revan replied

"Me…." Kenobi's former Padawan contemplated aloud in amazement. "I'm the key to him falling?"

"The one true person he would have left the Jedi for even without even having to be asked." The Sith holocrons confirmed together.

"Me? Truly?!" The boy sought to clarify.

"We will not speak anymore until you bring us our Firebird." Revan stated as he dangled the bait in front of the newly arisen Sith.

"I… I will bring him." The Fallen One confirmed in a soft, slow manner. "I…. I give you what you seek."

The young one went to leave.

"A word of warning, little fallen one." The holocrons spoke together, causing the human to turn to face them once more.

"Yes Masters and Mistresses?" The boy queried.

"Our Firebird will fight you because the Order is all he has ever known. You must stay in control of yourself to capture him. The future is uncertain if you do not." Came the combine holocrons' counsel as Cognus undid the last tie the shade had to the boy's mind.

"As you command."

'_**The new Sith Lord is strong**_**…**' Phobos commented to her brethren.

'_**But we are stronger**_,' Cognus replied. '_**As our new apprentices will be as well once we have undone what the Jedi have done to them**_.'

* * *

As Vader, no Anakin, walked away from the holocron vault and the task set before him by his mast... his former Sith master, Anakin had only one thought on his mind.

'_I have to alter the Order…_'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

-Text Key-

'_**Force conversations'**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Emphasized points**

'"_**Emphasized**__ thoughts"'_

Movie Dialogue indicator*****

* * *

Obi-Wan had fought his way through the clone troopers who sought to kill him upon Yoda and his return to the temple. Inside he had found bodies- knights, temple guards, masters, and the older initiates- strew everywhere he looked.

The young Jedi master felt sick to his stomach. What had happened to turn loyal men against their Jedi? How had the temple fallen? Obi-Wan struggled with the question as he record and sent out a message to all the remaining Jedi to not return to the Temple.

'_**You know the answer our little Firebird. The current Sith Lord spread you thinly across the Universe and then took action when the time was right**_.' The voice of the Sith Lady of Betrayal called to Obi-Wan's mind.

'_Not now… I do not need them wrecking havoc right now…_'

'_**Shut up. I don't want to hear your twisted words. You are supposed to be quiet and contained to the vault**_.' Obi-Wan retorted. However his natural curiosity was stirred. None of the deceased Sith Lords and Ladies had ever managed to project their voices outside of their vault. At least, none of the other keepers, to Obi-Wan's knowledge, had ever documented that the phenomena had ever occurred during their time as the holocrons' keepers.

'_**How have you managed to reach out to me from your vault Lady Traya**_?' Obi-Wan had always found that although he was occasionally abrupt with the Sith holocrons, they usually were more cooperative when he called them 'Lord' or "Lady,' while ignoring the 'Darth' portion of their titles.

Traya, of course did not answer.

'_I probably kiffed her off when I told her to shut up_.' Obi-Wan thought with a sigh as he moved back out into the main portion of the Temple.

Lady Cognus, it seemed, was in an accommodating mood. '_**The influx of darkness released in the Temple has allowed our strength to grow once again, Little Firebird. It feeds the old temple at the base of this one**_.'

'_**You have never spoken to me when I was outside of your vault before. How are you doing it now**_?'

'_**You always hear us even when you do not realize it. You are forever connected to us, our Keeper.**_' Lord Reven stated simply.

'_**No, no, no. I am not connected to any of you**_.' Obi-Wan visibly shook his head in denial. '_**I keep your vault and the underground Temple secure from the rest of the Temple so you are unable to influence them**_.'

'But _**the darkness was still able to influence this Temple, wasn't it? All around you lays the proof**_.' Lady Zannah responded. As Obi-Wan looked a scene around him where the bodies of the fallen Jedi knights, guards, and senior Padawans lay, the young Jedi master found he could not deny the Sith Lady's words.

However it was the Sith's next words that gave him pause, '_**Even with your beaten down foresight you knew this was a possibility**_.'

'_**I have no foresight.**_' Obi-Wan stated with as much conviction as he could, despite feeling a piece of himself crying out in denial at his own words._** 'I am to focus on the here and now**_.'

'_**Lies your Master told you to keep you weak… from your true potential**_.' Lady Traya was back once more to sow her seeds of deceit and traitorous thoughts. '_**Does your great-grandmaster not have the sight? Is he not like you and connected to the Unifying Force.**_'

'_**All that matters is the here and now. Qui-Gon was right that my visions would lead to nothing but destruction**_.' Obi-Wan reaffirmed. He had to stay strong against his unruly charges as they sought to exploit any weakness they could find. The Council and the Jedi Masters, particularly his own beloved Qui-Gon, had cautioned Obi-Wan multiple times before about the false visions and beliefs that the former Sith Lords and Ladies sought to plant within Obi-Wan's mind

'_**Yet it was his narrow-mindedness that prevented you from being able to see the wolf in sheep's clothing**_.' Phobos responded matter-a-factly. '_**Or at least from remembering what you had seen**_…'

Obi-Wan had been just getting ready to rebuke his normally more well-mannered charge, but he was interrupted.

"Obi-Wan, no survivors do I see." Yoda stated as he took in the scene around him. "Been to the Council chambers and the crèche, I have."

'_**Speak of the old troll**_…' This time it was Lord Sion who spoke within the depths of Obi-Wan's mind.

It was not often that Obi-Wan heard Darth Sion speak. In fact, Obi-Wan had really heard the Ancient Sith Lord or his contemporary Darth Nihilus speak once or twice throughout the twenty-six year period he had served as the Holocron Vault's keeper. The former Jedi Keepers had hypothesized that the two rarely spoke even with their keepers because they knew that no one in the Order would fall for their tainted words. Obi-Wan believed that the two holocrons may not have enough energy to engage in speech without the missing holocrons which were lost to history.

'_Or maybe it is just that those holocrons were never found by the Jedi_…' A quiet voice commented from somewhere in the deep recesses of the Soresu Master's mind.

"I have found none either Master. The Temple has fallen, but I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away.*****" Obi-Wan paused, trying to release his fear and anxiety into the Force. "Master Yoda, do we know what caused the Temple to fall?"

Yoda rested heavily on his cane. His face was drawn. Obi-Wan could only imagine what the older Jedi Mast had found when he investigated the crèche and the Council room.

"The cause, I have found. For you, disturbing it will be." The ancient being confirmed.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned as a tightness gathering in his chest.

"Best perhaps, it would be if see it, you do not." Yoda replied after pausing for a moment.

'_**He thinks you are too weak to see it. He fails to realize you have seen this before**_.' Lord Nihilus whispered.

'_What is causing all of them to reach out to me today? Is this massacre truly feeding them_?'

Part of Obi-Wan did not want to know the answer to that question.

However, Obi-Wan's musings did not stop the Siths from continuing to chatter at him. Apparently Lady Traya had decided to pick up where the Lord of Hunger had left off.

'_**Or perhaps he wants to spark that curiosity of yours. The Jedi Masters do love to play to your weaknesses**_,' Traya murmured in Obi-Wan's mind.

'_**I have not had a vision since I was a child**_.' Obi-Wan answered as he attempted to ignore the pictures flooding his mind.

The last time he had had a vision was before he was taken as a Padawan by Qui-Gon…. **Right**?

'_It's only my anxiety causing me to doubt the Living Force. Qui-Gon warned me about allowing my fear to overcome the true will of the Force_.'

'_**Believe what you would**_.' Lady Pall snarked at Soresu user's thoughts.

"Master I believe I must see what has happened." Obi-Wan stated as he moved towards the security room in a daze.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find.*****" Yoda counseled the auburn haired man.

"I must know the truth, Master.*****" Obi-Wan replied firmly, although internally he felt his heart breaking as forgotten images flew through his mind, only to be confirmed moments later as the Temple's holo-recordings played in front of him.

"It can't be . . . It can't be . . .*****" Obi-Wan felt as if the wind was being knocked out of him as he watched the holographic images in front of him. He would recognize that figure if he was blind and death. He had to force himself to watch his former Padawan… his friend… slaughter the Temple Guards, fellow Jedi, Padawans, and older Initiates.

As Obi-Wan felt physically ill as he watched the man he trained get closer and closer to the Council Chambers where Obi-Wan knew the Younglings and younger Initiates would be hiding.

"I can't watch any more.*****" Obi-Wan whispered, finding that he could not watch his friend cut down innocent children.

"Destroy the Sith, we must.*****" Yoda said in a firm tone.

'_**He has always wanted to your Padawan sent away. The Council always told you that your Pride should be sent away to the Corps**_.' The former Jedi, Lord Revan, commented.

'_**No he didn't. Yoda never told me to send Anakin away. Neither did the Council**_.' Obi-Wan denied as he struggled internally with his great-Grandmaster's pronouncement.

'_**Did he or any of the Masters ever make your Pride feel welcomed? Did they not allow the seed of darkness to grow with their own distrust**_?" Revan's voice echoed in Obi-Wan's mind. '_**Did they not discourage you from caring for a little boy who had been taken from their mother and dropped in a foreign world**_? _**Did they not encourage you to send him to the Corps when your "Sweet Little Padawan" became an angry teenager**_?'

Obi-Wan had to admit the former Jedi-turned-Sith's words were true. The Council, the other Jedi, and, initially, even he had not welcomed Anakin into their midst. They all had treated the young boy as if he was a pariah.

'_I failed him. I failed him from the moment I met him. I never should have taken him as my Padawan. I had no clue how to care for a child broken by slavery_.'

"I will not kill Anakin.*****" Obi-Wan informed Yoda. He would not, could not kill his Padawan. No matter how he had failed him, Obi-Wan could not kill him.

"Better than anyone, you know him. Kill him, you must.*****" Yoda declared.

'_**See. We told you. They seek to use you like a tool our dear Firebird, even your grandmaster**_.'Lady Traya and Lady Pall called._** 'All they see you as is a means to destroy that which you love**_.'

'_**Anakin has destroyed all I love.**_' Obi-Wan argued back, abet weakly. Anakin hadn't destroyed everything he loved. No, there was one thing even his Padawan couldn't destroy.

However, Obi-Wan realized that he had been lying to himself earlier when he thought his heart was breaking. Now he knew it was breaking as he had not only seen his Padawan, his **Pride**, destroy their home under the orders of a Sith Lord, but his own **grandmaster** and the Order's Grandmaster was ordering Obi-Wan to destroy the one thing he cherished above all else.

'_**Not everything has been destroyed**_.' All the Sith confirmed the Negotiator's thoughts as they whispered to him, their voices rich with unspoken promises.

"He is like my brother ... I cannot do it.*****" Obi-Wan was barely holding back his tears as he spoke.

'_**He is more to you than a mere brother and you know it**_.' One of the Sith, which one Obi-Wan did not know, commented.

'_**How many times to I have to tell you to be quiet**_?' Obi-Wan internally yelled at the holocrons.

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by the darkness and the Sith, he has become.*****" Yoda stated as he sought to convince Obi-Wan to be compliant with the elder's plan.

'_**He is merely lost. We have sensed it. His loyalty can be turned back to you**_.' Lady Cognus called in a hushed tone.

"_**How could it have come to this**_?*****" Obi-Wan cried internally to her. The anxiety, fear, and confusion were rising up in his mind like a tidal wave.

'_**Look into yourself and the answer you seek, you will find**_.' Lady Phobos counseled.

It was if all his pent up emotions came crashing down at that moment.

'_**Be QUIET!**_' Obi-Wan could not take any more. He was tired. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. He wanted to wake up and find that this is a horrible nightmare.

"To question, no time there is." Yoda stated as he once again silently commanded Obi-Wan to fulfill his obligation to the Order by killing his beloved former Padawan and - as the holocrons' aptly put it- his **Pride**.

'_**Then time must be made**_.' Another holocron called out to Obi-Wan. Whether it was one of the Sith or another lost order, Obi-Wan did not have the energy to discern.

'_**For once we agree**_.' Obi-Wan found himself agreeing, for once, with one of the holocrons without any sign of his normal hesitancy.

'_I'm not losing Anakin_. _I refuse to lose him. Not to Sidious… or to Yoda_.'

* * *

Vader watched his former master as he walked around the Temple to set the message to warn away other Jedi.

'_I will allow him this. Obi-Wan has always cared about others, often to the point of his own detriment. He definitely cared more about others than he probably should have in the past. If the ones he saves today are dangerous in the future, I will destroy them before they destroy us_.' Vader told himself as he observed his former master.

The man wandering through the former Jedi Temple's halls and into the central computer room looked tired and beaten-down. Vader took in the tears in the older man's clothes and the injuries the Jedi was trying to keep hidden beneath the dirty and torn garments. The man had obviously not used the time between his battle with Grievous, his run in with his troops, and his arrival on Coruscant to tend to his injuries or freshen up.

'_He has always done that. My Obi-Wan has always sacrificed his needs and himself for the "__**Greater Good**__." He leaves nothing for himself. He will need to be taught_.' Anakin mused as he observed the red head leave the central computer room. '_He will also eventually need to be informed what exactly it was that caused his men, especially Cody, to turn on him. He cannot be allowed to internalize the guilt which the Jedi would force upon him_.'

Vader will not allow Obi-Wan to blame himself for something that was out of his control. When Obi-Wan and Anakin had been controlled by the Jedi, Anakin had allowed it. He had assumed that Obi-Wan felt nothing and never participated in self-recrimination.

Thankfully, Anakin's experience and time in the Holocron Vault had showed the young Sith the error in his thinking.

The younger man watched as Obi-Wan gazed at the bodies littering the Temple floor. The pain on the older man's face pricked at Anakin's heart despite the efforts he had made to close it off.

'_Perhaps he will be please to know that not all the younglings have been killed. The holocrons were right in staying my hand from killing those younglings and the Initiates who were too young to fight_.' Vader internally congratulated himself.

He had already sent a revised Order 66 to the troops in the field. The troops, both in the field and on Courscant, now knew to not harm Obi-Wan, the younger Jedi Initiates, and the Jedi Younglings which they may come into contact with in the present and in the future. Order 66, now stated that these individuals should be captured alive and brought to a location set by Anakin. Once Anakin has assisted the holocrons in turning Obi-Wan to the Dark Side, he planned to have Obi-Wan and the holocrons eventually re-trained the young soon-to-be-former Jedi force users to become Siths, neutral force users, or, at least, Grey Jedi, despite how much as Vader hated that term.

'_Obi-Wan will be happy to see that the young ones have not been harmed, nor that they will be harmed in the future_.' Vader thought with a smile. '_He always liked children, despite being uncertain of how to interact with those he met outside of the Temple at times. It will be interesting to see how he reacts to my unborn child. I'm sure he'll fall in love as soon as he sees the Little One open its eyes. Perhaps in the future, we will extend our training outside of just the former Jedi young and into the Corps_…'

Anakin's musings were cut short when Yoda appeared to Obi-Wan. The old troll had the audacity to try and attempt to convince Obi-Wan to kill Anakin. However, the young Sith found it to be very encouraging that Obi-Wan did not want to kill him, even after the other human had witnessed Anakin massacring the Jedi in the security feed.

'_I wonder if he watched far enough to see that I didn't harm the younger Initiates and the Younglings_?' The former Jedi contemplated silently as he watched his beloved friend's face. '_I would be willing to go out on a broken scooter and say he didn't. Obi-Wan never did like any form of bloodshed. He is too soft hearted in that regard, even for our enemies_.'

As much as Vader had dismissed Obi-Wan's teachings about compassion at times as being weakness, the man's former Padawan had respected his former Master's ability to firmly commitment to his beliefs. Anakin could remember now that Sidious was no longer influencing his mind that he had often heard his Obi-Wan crying as silently as he could when bloodshed became necessary and people, not droids, were killed.

Also the Sith found it interesting the amount of negative emotions that Obi-Wan was attempting and only partially succeeding in releasing those feelings into the Force.

'_It seems that the Holocrons are right. He can be turned to our way of thinking if he struggles with releasing his anger_.' Vader's thoughts lightened. He felt hope re-enter his heart. '_If Obi-Wan can feel that amount of emotion, then surely those emotions can be used to turn him_.'

Anakin watched as Yoda walked away without looking back. The old troll just assumed that the younger Jedi Master would do his bidding. Obi-Wan seemed to be rooted in one spot, still pale and ill-looking.

'_I will have to do something about that after he is captured_.'

"Hello Obi-Wan." Anakin called to the older man as he strode into the middle of the main hall and allowed his Force presence to be felt by the Jedi for the first time since the young master had entered the Temple.

Obi-Wan whipped around. His eyes briefly widened as he realized it was Anakin standing in front of him before the Jedi Master's face smoothed into a blank mask.

'_There will soon be no need for you to hide behind that mask_.' Vader internally smiled. Soon Obi-Wan would fall in line with their new Masters and Mistresses plans.

"Anakin…" The Jedi's voice would have sounded completely steady if it had not broke at the end of the young Sith's birth name. "Or perhaps you are going by another name now?"

"For you, it will always be Anakin." Vader affirmed to his former master. Despite all the wrongs Obi-Wan had done to him in the past (_Hardeen_) and even after he had turned, Vader had always wanted Obi-Wan to think of him as Anakin. Granted, Vader previously had planned to use his birth name as a weapon to punish the older man. Now, however, Anakin planned to use it to give the older man a sense of comfort, stability, and intimacy.

"The boy I trained never would have done this." Obi-Wan stated. He sounds like he was on the verge of tears.

"I am the boy and the man you trained." Anakin rebutted the Jedi's words. "I have seen how the Jedi have attempted to overthrow the Chancellor and the Republic."

"The Jedi have not attempted to overthrow the Republic! We served the Republic with dedication." Obi-Wan responded.

'_My poor misguided and confused Master…The Jedi have really messed with his mind if he truly believes that the Jedi ever truly served the best interest of the Republic_.'

"You have been told lies, my former Master. That's alright though, you will realize in time that I am right and the Jedi corruption had to be ended." Anakin practically crooned in what he believed was a calming matter to his older master.

Apparently Anakin's words did not come off as being very calming to the Jedi Master as the young Sith could almost see Obi-Wan's body visibly tense up like a Tatooinian feline puffs and arches up when it is afraid. "Nothing needs to be ended like this! You have fallen, Anakin! You've allowed yourself to be corrupted by the dark side."

"I have been freed and I seek to free you, my dear Master." Vader reaffirmed to his former and friends, as well as to himself. He would keep his promise to their new Masters and Mistresses.

"I am free!" Obi-Wan declared. "Do you not realize that you are the one who has enslaved himself? Do you not realize that you have allowed yourself to become what you have fought against all these years?"

"I have been freed by my new Master from the chains you allowed the Jedi to place upon my neck." Vader announced to his best friend. He would make the red head understand. "But I understand now that you did not realize what you were doing. The Jedi had already chained you. I know now that you were just doing what you knew and trying to keep me safe the best way you could."

"Anakin, don't do this… it's not too late to turn back to the light." Obi-Wan seemed to plead as Anakin watched the older man begin to shake almost in perceptively. It made Vader want to draw the older man into his arms and never let go.

'_My poor friend… he tries so hard. Even when he doesn't understand what is happening_.' Anakin thought to himself. '_How I could I have ever believed that he didn't love me? How did I let that fool convince me that this man was as unfeeling and as uncaring as the rest of emotionless Masters on the Council and at the Temple? This man tried and tries to do what he can within a system where the slightest hint of attachment was frowned upon and punished. No wonder he does not understand_…'

'Oh Obi-Wan… I never wanted to hurt you." Vader sighed as he moved as close to his former master and his friend as he could without running the risk of the other human drawing his weapon. "I didn't realize that you could be made to understand. Don't worry, my Master, I will help rid you of the anxiety that causes you to quake.'

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide as Anakin gazed into them. The Jedi looked so lost and confused. It was time for Vader to start setting him straight.

"It is you, my Obi-Wan, who needs to come to me. Only then will we be able to make the changes necessary to make our Universe a better place for all beings."

Vader watched as Obi-Wan looked down at the floor and the bodies that were scattered on it. He had hoped that he would not have to fight his former master but, he knew that was no longer an option when he heard Obi-Wan's reply.

"Nothing can be changed for the better by the Dark Side." Obi-Wan firmly declared as he ignited his lightsaber. Anakin would have truly believed that Obi-Wan thought his actions were right and just if the former Jedi had not heard Obi-Wan's conversation with the Jedi Grandmaster.

'_Thankfully, I know the truth. I will not allow the Jedi or Sidious to pull the bantha wool over my eyes again. I will bring my Master home with me and we will end the corruption that plagues our worlds_.'

"Don't make me hurt you, Master. You're no match for the dark side.*****" Anakin both warned and cautioned his dear friend as he ignited his own saber in response.

"I've heard that before, Anakin . . .*****" Obi-Wan almost seemed to whisper, his voice filled with so much pain that Vader wanted to drop his own saber. Yet, Obi-Wan's next words hardened Anakin's belief that a fight between his former master and his self was eminent, "but I never thought I'd hear it from you.*****"

The two lightsabers met as their owners engaged in a fierce battle. Anakin found that Obi-Wan was more of his match than he had ever realized. It was almost as if he was fighting himself. Every move he made, Obi-Wan countered. In that moment Anakin realized that neither of them would win unless there was intervention from an outside source. Stealthily as he could, Anakin hit the button on his com signaling his troopers to come to his location. Meanwhile, Vader sought to distract his former Master utilizing a Vaapad technique he had only seen once and had learned only in theory as Mace had refused to teach anyone his precious form outside of his own former Padawan.

'_Fat lot of good it did him. Now he is as dead as the rest of those heretical and traitorous Council members_.'

Anakin had been sure that he had mastered the move, only to have his blade met by the Soresu Master's blade as the Jedi forced Anakin to step back.

'_There is a reason why he is known as the Master of Defense_.' Anakin could not help feeling a sense of pride in his friend and Master. It was hard to believe when Obi-Wan fought like this that the older man ever felt self-doubt. '_In the near future his skill will once again act as my shield as I will act as his sword. The children we will guide will be protected by his staunch defense_.'

"The flaw of power is arrogance.*****" Obi-Wan said in a way that almost undermined his own skills.

'_Oh, Obi-Wan... The sad thing is you actually believe that you are not as skilled as you are. You really do believe it was my arrogance that allowed you to counter my use of Vaapad. You truly have been mislead; But that is alright. The holocrons and I will guide you_.'

Anakin longed that his former Master would give into him and see the error in his ways. But the holocrons were right. The Jedi were all Obi-Wan knew and it would take Anakin using all the weapons in his arsenal to make Obi-Wan see the truth. As much as it might hurt the former Padawan to use those weapons against his former friend, he knew his next words were necessary.

"You hesitate . . . the flaw of compassion.*****" Anakin retorted without thinking through his words as he allowed his anger to infiltrate his behavior.

'_**Just remember,**_ y_**ou will need to use that compassion to make him fall**_.' The holocrons called without warning, reminding Anakin of his promise to them. '_**Make sure that you do not kill the true weapon in your fight against the Jedi's corruption of our Firebird**_.'

'_Time to apply the emotional balm to the wound… Obi-Wan might not believe my words now, but all this is a tactical move to further sow the seeds of doubts about the Order in my beloved former Master's mind_.'

"But that is alright." Vader replied this time with more thought. "That is what makes you the person you are, my dear Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, please… You are my friend… Come back to me" Obi-Wan seemed to have similar desires to Vader. If only the Jedi would allow himself to see the error in his thinking.

'_Plus without his compassion, Obi-Wan would not be the Obi-Wan I have grown to love and cherish_…'

Anakin continued speaking as if the Jedi Master had never responded to him. "Your compassion means you care for me more than what the Jedi have imprinted into your mind with their false teachings. Their plots… I should have known about them and that they would prevent you from knowing them... My dear, sweet Obi-Wan, I should have realized that the current Sith Master was wrong about you."

"Anakin, what are you talking about?" His former master looked so confused. Soon he wouldn't be confused. Soon, Anakin's best friend would lose that lost look on his face. Soon, Obi-Wan would understand.

Vader looked past Obi-Wan for a moment and nodded almost imperceptibly at the clone coming up behind Obi-Wan. He needed to continue to distract his former master until the clone was in position.

'_Time to kick it up a notch_.'

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . .***** I should have known that they were preventing us from doing what was right. They were trying to take over the Republic all along." Anakin informed his friend and soon-to-be-ex-Jedi. "I should have known that the Republic and you, my former Master, needed protection from the Jedi plots."

"No, from the Sith!*****" His poor befuddled Obi-Wan cried as he fought against Anakin's attacks. "It is the Sith that the Republic needs to be protected from, not the Jedi."

'_Of course he would completely ignore the comments about himself. Oh Obi..._'

"My new Masters and Mistresses have explained it to me. My former Sith Master told me the plots of the Jedi and my new Masters have taught me of the current Sith Lord's lies. Now, Beloved One, I will teach you."

"The Sith Lord you have tied yourself to is evil" Obi-Wan initially stated before he seems to grasp what Anakin has said in its entirety. He paused in his fighting as Anakin paused in his. "What new Masters and Mistresses? There is only one Sith Lord, is there not?"

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.*****" Anakin retorted while ignoring Obi-Wan's question and trying to manage the anger that raged inside of himself at Obi-Wan's ignorant wording.

'_I know he doesn't understand, but why is he not willing to listen_?'

'_**Keep your head, little Fallen one. This will only work if you stay focused and use your anger instead of allowing it to use you**_.' A Sith Lady counseled.

"Well, then you are lost!*****" Obi-Wan appeared to realize that he was not going to receive any answers and come to the conclusion that Anakin was to be sundered from him. He drew his lightsaber in front of him once more.

"Not as lost as you." Vader said calmly as he cloaked the clone trooper behind Obi-Wan from the Jedi in the Force. "But I'll bring you home again my dear Obi.'

The clone trooper was finally in position.

"This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.*****" Anakin commented, knowing that his words would be taken in a different way than was intended.

Then a shot rang out.

* * *

Anakin carried his former Master out of the Temple, through the entrance hall where so many fallen Jedi lay to rot, and into the hanger where he gently placed his light Master into a speeder. He needed to get his Obi-Wan to Padme's apartment before Sidious realized that Vader had not followed the current Sith Lord's command to go to Mustafar.

'_**You were to bring us our Firebird,**_' The voices of Sith holocrons loudly demanded.

'_**He needs medical treatment and I need to make sure that the alterations I made to the clones' program holds**_." Anakin snarled at the voices. "_**It would not do you any good if your Firebird was dead because the clones believed he is the enemy**_.'

There was a period of silence and Vader got the sense that the holocrons where holding counsel with each other.

'_**We have your vow that you will bring him to us once he has been healed**_.' The gravelly male Sith voice seemed to tell Anakin rather than ask. For some reason this did not seem to bother Vader as much has it had when the Jedi Council had done the same thing.

'_**I swear**_.' Anakin stated with conviction to the voices. Then as quickly as they had entered his mind, the Sith Lords and Ladies were gone.

As the younger human got into the speeder, Anakin glanced down at Obi-Wan and realized how young his former Master and his friend looked.

'_He looks almost childlike when he sleeps_...'

If it was not for his beard and the graying at the older man's temples, Anakin would swear his Jedi looked exactly like the young man Anakin met when Qui-Gon won Anakin from Watto.

'_I will take care of you Obi-Wan. Our new Masters and Mistresses will free you as they have now freed me from the chains of the Jedi and Sidious_." Vader vowed to his friend and partner. '_No one will harm you again. Just you wait and see_."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Less than twenty minutes later, Anakin entered into the apartment he shared with his wife carrying his precious burden. Padme had been sitting on the couch, but upon seeing Vader enter and seeing the person in his arms, she arose as quickly as she was able from her seat.

"Anakin, what has happened? I was in the Senate when Chancellor Palpatine told us horrible things about the Jedi!" Anakin's wife met Anakin halfway and raised her hand to his cheek. "He stated that they were trying to overthrow the Republic and then my fellow Senators voted to make him the Emperor."

Anakin did not answer. He wanted to observe how his wife treated his former Master. He did not know whether Palpatine's words were enough to have turned his wife. Plus he had to ensure that his friend was safe within these walls.

He got his answer when Padme glanced down and tenderly ran her hand down the side of the former Jedi Master's face. "Is he alright? Was he attacked by his clone troopers? I've heard reports that Palpatine has turned the troops against their Jedi. I don't know how it possibly could have happened. They seemed so loyal."

"He will be alright. He was shot, but he was merely stunned. I'm more concerned about what happened before he returned to Coruscant. He was unable to tell me what happened to him while he was off planet and before I met him in the Temple." Anakin stated, the Dark Side assisting him with omitting information and twisting the truth.

"Oh goodness. Place him on the couch. I believe I have a first aid kit around here." Padme worried replied as she directed Vader to place his former master on the couch as she busied herself with finding the First Aid kit.

"All I need is some bacta to assist him, Padme." Anakin stated as he laid his master on the couch. "I will also need time to ease him into a healing trance. He has suffered a lot of trauma in the last few days."

Anakin arranged Obi-Wan's form into a comfortable position while the young Sith ensured that he would be able to treat all of the wounds on the soon-to-be-former Jedi Master's body. His wife soon returned to Vader carrying the First Aid kit and a vial of bacta for the fallen Jedi to tend to Obi-Wan.

Anakin graciously accepted the kit she handed him and quickly began attending to his friend and brother's wounds. As soon as the bacta was applied, the former Jedi decided he needed to bandage his friend's now bacta covered wounds and injuries.

'_It would probably be wise for me to get him into a bacta tank as soon as I can safely secure one in the Temple_.' Vader thought to himself as he wrapped and taped the bandages onto the soon-to-be-former Jedi.

He was just preparing to assist Obi-Wan's mind into a Force induced healing trance when Padme spoke.

'_Obviously, she did not understand when I asked her to give me time to place Obi-Wan into a healing trance_.' Anakin thought irritably.

"Anakin… what will happen now? What should we do?" Padme's concerned voice caused the Sith to look over at his very pregnant wife who had started this whole mess with her insistence that she was fine with being cared for by her handmaidens and a medi-droid who didn't specialize in pre-natal care.

'_If she had only listened to me when I told her about my dreams and my concerns, perhaps we could have spared a few more lives and Obi-Wan could have been convinced to leave the corrupt order with me and the holocrons without a clone trooper having to shoot him in the back_.'

"Do? We will assist Obi-Wan in healing and prepare for your upcoming birth. Obi-Wan and I will work with allies to take down Palpatine once Master is well." Anakin managed to state without allowing his annoyance to enter into his voice.

'_Obi-Wan would be so proud_…'

"I mean is there somewhere we can meet with the remaining Jedi knights and the Council? A contingency plan that the Jedi had in case this was ever to occur?"

"Padme… There isn't any Jedi left."

'_Well, at least not for long… The little ones are no longer Jedi and surely with Obi-Wan's help, we can turn any remaining Padawan's whose Masters cared enough to help them escape_.'

"Of course there is! There has to be. There is already murmuring around the Senate that a Rebellion is being formed. Surely the remaining Jedi will be drawn to it." Padme exclaimed as she moved to sit as close to Anakin as possible without disturbing Obi-Wan's prone form and placed her dainty hand on top of her husband's calloused one.

"Padme, we aren't joining any rebellions and even if there were any Council members outside of Obi-Wan and myself still living, I'd never permit us to join with them." Vader bit out. "Not after the Council encouraged Obi-Wan to go after Grievous alone. If there is any justice in the Universe, all those old fools have been killed for what they have done."

"Anakin, it is bad form to slander the dead, no matter how angry and distressed you are…" Padme appeared to be in shock from Vader words. "I'm sure the Council believed Obi-Wan was the best person to go after Grievous."

"They did not care about his safety as long as they made sure that they had separated him from me." Vader bit out as he removed his hand from Padme's and turned back to Obi-Wan.

Carefully and as gently as he could, the young Sith peeled back the burnt, dirty, and stained clothing hiding his former Master's injuries in preparation for placing the older man into a healing trance. He had already lain out the equipment he would need to assist the Force in healing Obi-Wan. "They knew I would be able to protect him. They must have wanted him to die."

"Anakin, what are you talking about?"

"Palpatine was right in one regard, the Jedi were trying to take over. They made peace keepers into soldiers."Anakin practically snarled before he had to struggle with himself to regain a sense of calm.

He needed to be calm if he wanted to help his former Master. If Vader could not calm his rage, he would be unable to assist Obi-Wan's body into a healing trance. Slowly he took deep breaths in and out, like a much younger Obi-Wan had taught him to do when Anakin had first come under the young knight's tutelage. "Obi-Wan is a negotiator. He never should have been made to fight in a war."

"I agree with you that the Jedi should have never been involved in this war. Negotiations should have been attempted instead of the Chancellor insisting that we go to war with the Separatists. I understand that Palpatine is your friend, but what he did was wrong." Padme affirmed gently before she paused, as if she was attempting to regain her thoughts.

Then his wife asked the question that Vader had hoped she would not dare to utter. "Anakin, where is this hatred towards the Council coming from? What is going on?"

"Palpatine did what he believed was necessary. The Separatists needed to be destroyed." Anakin stated in an off handed manner. "The same way the Jedi needed to be destroyed. Both were trying to overthrow the Republic."

"Anakin what are you saying?" Padme asked as she appeared to unconsciously draw herself and her pregnant belly away from Vader.

"Padme, it is simple. The Jedi needed to die."

* * *

When Obi-Wan awoke, he had no idea where he was at as he was staring a foreign ceiling in a room he did not recognize in the slightest and on a bed that was way too rich to ever reside in the Temple. The only two familiar things in the foreign room were the smell of a perfume Obi-Wan could not quite place and the smell of oily, dirty hair.

Turning his head to the side, Kenobi caught sight of the origin of the second smell. There was Anakin. _Or at least, the being formerly known as Anakin_.

"Good to see you awake Obi-Wan." The young man stated in a pleasant tone. The Jedi could not detect any trace of deception or falsehood in the 23-year-old's words.

"One would think that you would have no interest in seeing me wake." Obi-Wan retorted from his position on the overly soft bed.

The boy had the audacity to pretend to look offended.

"Obi-Wan, how dare you!" The being formerly known as Anakin replied as he dramatically placed his flesh hand across his forehead and feint being shocked. "You know your life is of utter importance to me."

'_Does becoming a Sith mean that one became overly dramatic_?' Obi-Wan asked himself as he watched the scene in front of him. '_Or is it just with Anakin_?'

"Forgive me, but one must draw conclusions from the evidence lain before them."

"Well let me assist you in identifying evidence to the contrary." Anakin seemed to chirp as he began to busy himself with tidying the area around Obi-Wan. "As one, you are alive and two, you will have noticed that I have cared for your wounds while you were unconscious."

"I thought that you considered compassion to be a flaw." Obi-Wan queried, wondering what had happened to the Sith that had fought him in the Temple. That Sith had been eager to kill his former Master… or at least that is what had appeared to be the case.

'_Obviously not_.' Obi-Wan thought to himself with an internal sigh as he struggled to figure out a way out of the current mess he was in. '_Normally this would be when Anakin would assist me. It appears the Council was right when they said I was too dependent on him_.'

The Sith apparently had decided to ignore the Jedi Master's comments because the man just continued to gather up discarded items that needed to be thrown away and items that, Obi-Wan could only assume, the being would be utilizing in the future.

So the Soresu Master decided to try again. "Tending my wounds is an act of compassion that I would never suspect a Sith would be willing to perform."

Anakin had been bending down when Obi-Wan started his new line of questioning. When the younger human straightened himself back up, Obi-Wan could see that there was a smile on his former Padawan's face. "You are mine Obi-Wan. Compassion for you is never a flaw."

"I belong to the Republic and the Jedi, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated softly, tears filling his eyes as the older man tried desperately to stop them from running over his eyelids. "I belong to the Code, Democracy, and, most importantly, the Force."

"Oh Obi-Wan…." Anakin sighed as he sat down on the bed on which Obi-Wan laid. "How naïve you are to believe that you belong to a decaying set of systems that lost their way millennia ago. But it is alright, my dear friend. Our Masters and Mistresses will help us both overcome the brainwashing we received from our former manipulators."

"Anakin… while the Republic is broken, it does not mean that it cannot be fixed." Obi-Wan whispered to his former friend. "The same goes for the Jedi. Changes could have been made. Plo and I were trying to do it, even if I was uncertain what repercussion it would have on the Jedi in the future. Now you have destroyed it with one blow."

Then, Obi-Wan's mind finally registered the last part of what his former Padawan had said. "What Masters and Mistresses, Anakin? How many Sith Lords are running around this galaxy?"

"The Council would never have allowed for change to occur, my friend. They were too set in their ways and were unwilling to give up the power the held over the younger generations." Anakin's eyes flashed golden and Obi-Wan flinched.

Anakin must have realized that he what had happened, because moments later, Obi-Wan, for lack of a better term, was being cuddled by the same Sith who hours (days?) before had been attempting to kill him. Now the same Sith had his nose buried in Obi-Wan's neck.

"Anakin, why did you do this? Who are these Masters and Mistresses you speak of? Why would you kill my family?"

Obi-Wan could feel the Sith's hot breath on his neck and smell the thick smell of the boy's dirty curly

hair.

"Oh Obi…" Anakin muttered into his neck. "I already told you that the Jedi were corrupt. They were never your family, merely you captors."

The man gently nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck before the other human raised his head to meet Obi-Wan face to face.

Blue eyes met blue eyes at that moment.

"As for our Masters and Mistresses… Obi-Wan, you already know who they are. You have guarded their vault for the majority of your life."

Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop.

'_Frip_.'

* * *

End of Part One


End file.
